User blog:Immortal Goddess/Opinions on Characters
This is jut my opinion, if you don't like it, then I'm sorry. A 'Amai Odayaka-'''Amai Odayaka is a good rival, she seems so sweet and nice. I like her alot because she looks alot like me and I wish I could cook. It's hard to imagine her doing something wrong like dirty secrets and stuff. The closest thing I can think of is her family being very poor, but that makes no sense because how pricey Akademi probably is. Honestly it is kind of hard trying to find a elemination method, but i will find one eventually. '''Asu Rito-'''Honestly I despise sports, but this girl actually seems kind of cool. Most of the people in sports in my school are very uneducated. She seems like a ray of sunshine and actually smart. I love how she's not the stereotypical cheerleader. She seems like a very nice person, I hope to see good things out of her. '''Ayano Aishi-'''I don't like Ayano one bit, I wish she had better development. Yanderes have personalities and are lovesick at the same time. Also give her a pet to cuddle, I would love to see Ayano kill her cat, finding out that senapi is allergic to them (like in the fan comic). If were to redesign her, I would make her hair look like my oc Kira's http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Immortal_Goddess/My_OCs#Kira. I would also make her a very shy and an outcast. Instead of being shy to just senpai it would be to everyone she doesn't hate. B '''Blue Flower-'''Since Blue Flower isn't fully developed i would consider her a very talkative, preppy and popular girl. She would usually talk with others while working, unable to stay quiet. She would get easily excited and loves to gossip. She would be the one who visits the garden the least and has other people garden for her. '''Budo Masuta-'''You do not want to know how much I cringe about Budo. Why? I used to be a fangirl of this... thing. I wish he wasn't so preppy, make him a class clown. Also he seems lazy to me because whenever others are practicing and sparring, he's just watching. I'm praying that he isn't the suitor of Osoro, i know I used to want it but now... no. C '''Chojo Tekina-'''I would love to see Chojo have a more upbeat personality unlike the other occult club members. For example he could steal from the cooking club and say he asked for some. He just seems like a huge sinnamon roll (sinn-a-mon, get it??? Okay sorry) who loves animals. I think he would have only joined to make Oka happy and actually is the person messing up the rituals by not knowing the encatations. '''Copper Streak-'''I don't know how i feel about Copper, I haven't thought much about her yet. I think she would be a sassy trouble maker, not to mention pervert. She would make sexual jokes and have fun by making people argue. She loves havoc and is very gossipy. D '''Daku Atsu-' 'Dandy Pompadour-' F 'Flame Demon-' 'Fun Girl-' 'Furredo Jonzu-' G 'Geiju Tsuka-' 'Gema Taku-' 'Genka Kunahito-' 'Green Flower-' H 'Hanako Yamada-' 'Haruto Yamada-' 'Hayato Haruki-' I 'Info-chan-' 'Inkyu Basu-' J 'Josuke Popmadour-' 'Juku Ren-' K 'Kaga Kusha-' 'Kaho Kanon-' 'Karin Hana-' 'Kizana Sunobu-' 'Kocho Shuyona-' 'Koharu Hinata-' 'Kokona Haruka-' 'Kokuma Jutsu-' 'Kuu Dere-' 'Kyoshi Taiso-' L 'Lime Streak-' 'Lust Demon-' M 'Mai Waifu-' 'Megami Saikou-' 'Mei Mio-' 'Mida Rana-' 'Midori Gurin-' 'Mina Rai-' 'Miyuji Shan-' 'Muja Kina-' 'Musume Ronshaku-' N 'Natsuki Anna-' 'Nemesis-' O 'Oka Ruto-' 'Osana Najimi-' 'Osoro Shidesu-' P 'Pain Demon-' 'Pink Flower-' 'Pippi Osu-' 'Placeholder Club Leader-' 'Purple Streak-' R 'Red Streak-' 'Reina Nana-' 'Riku Soma-' 'Rino Fuka-' 'Rival-chan-' 'Robot-chan-' 'Ryoba Aishi-' 'Ryusei Koki-' 'Ryuto Ippongo-' S 'Saki Miyu-' 'Sakyu Basu-' 'Shima Shita-' 'Shin Higaku-' 'Shiori Risa-' 'Sho Kunin-' 'Sora Sosuke-' 'Sota Yuki-' 'Spiky Pompadour-' 'Study-kun A-' 'Study-kun B-' 'Supana Churu-' T 'Tall Pompadour-' 'Taro Yamada-' 'Teal Streak-' 'Triangle Pompadour-' U 'Uekiya Engeika-' W 'White Flower-' Y 'Yandere-kun-' 'Yui Rio-' 'Yuna Hina-' Category:Blog posts